


Betrayal

by Ayesha_Altugle



Series: Elements of Darkness [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Dark, Darkness, Elements of Darkness, M/M, Memories, Memory, Non-Canon Relationship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayesha_Altugle/pseuds/Ayesha_Altugle
Summary: Severus Snape betrayed everyone when he killed Dumbledore, but Remus Lupin can't help but feel personally betrayed. The war is over and Remus finds a package from Severus that holds some shocking proof of what really happened that fateful day the greatest wizard took his last breath.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Elements of Darkness #4 Betrayal [Part 5 Painful is part of the same story.]
> 
> All stories in this series are not related unless otherwise noted.
> 
> This takes place after the final battle. Remus did not die, nor did Severus. Harry killed Voldemort, but he never went after Severus and got his memory of the truth.

_I actually trusted you, even despite the history we had, even despite what you had done in the name of "He who must not be named..."_ Remus Lupin shook his head _. No, say it... Voldemort. Yes, I trusted you despite your history with Voldemort._

Remus knew that his eyes were burning, though he did not dare let his tears fall. He knew they would be falling for the wrong man; not Albus who had been murdered, but for the man who took out his wand against the greatest wizard Hogwarts had ever seen.

The final battle was over; Albus, Tonks, the redheaded brother of Ronald Weasley, and countless other wizards on the side of Light were dead, murdered in cold blood, and all Remus could think about was the man who he had started to think of as a friend, though he doubted the feelings were mutual. All he could think of was the man who betrayed them all, betrayed him.

 _Why Severus? Why?_ Remus cursed himself when one lone tear leaked from his golden eyes. The full moon was approaching; he was already starting to feel weak from the changes his body was preparing for. Remus did not understand anything. If Severus were evil, then why did he continue to brew Remus's wolfsbane potion and send them to him each month? He was doing it under the risk of Voldemort finding out, but did he stop, no he did not.

Remus had one last potion from Severus, though the werewolf was having a hard time taking it. The potion was the last connection he had to the man.

Going over to his cabinets, Remus pulled out the package that held the potion inside it. Severus had sent it to him a week after the final battle, yet Remus had not opened it. At least he now knew Severus was alive and by all means he should have went straight to authorities and turned the package in, but he could not.

Another tear slipped out of Remus's eyes. It landed on the brown paper package with a small splash. Remus stared down at the wet spot, as if transfixed. His fingers trembled, his body trembled; another tear fell, this time followed by the flow Remus had been holding back.

It was not the man he had grown to love as a father he was crying about, nor the woman he had agreed to date, nor any of the students at Hogwarts; Remus was crying for the traitor, the betrayer of the wizarding world. There may have been people at the Ministry of Magic who disliked Albus and his ways, though nobody could argue that murdering him was the greatest tragedy of their time. Albus truly was a great man, a great wizard, and a father figure to many; one might dislike him, but it was impossible not to admire him.

Though now that Severus was gone to only God knew where, Remus was letting his heart finally admit what he had been trying to deny all along, ever since his seventh year of Hogwarts. He had feelings for Severus, how they had happened, he had no idea. Severus had never fought with him like he had with James or Sirius, but Remus knew that their rival must hate him too. Though when they had come across each other and there was nobody else around, Severus never tried to start anything, though he did seem to ignore Remus.

He let his fingers play over the top of the package. A week ago Severus had touched it, putting his life on the line to make and send it to the werewolf. Of course everyone of the Order knew that Severus was a traitor, that he had killed Albus, though nobody was aware that the wizard continued to send Remus his potion from his spot at Hogwarts when he took over as Headmaster and now from wherever he was hiding out. It did not make any sense to Remus. Knowing he should not trust the potions after what Severus had done, Remus could not stop himself from taking them. He lied and told everyone that he had found someone else to make him his potion. Nobody questioned him; they had no reason not to trust him.

 _I should have turned it in as soon as I got it,_ Remus thought. _Why Severus? Why would you murder the only man you looked up to and admired? I had always thought you loved him like a father, just like I loved him. Why would you kill him and then send me wolfsbane potions as if Albus's death had never happened?_

If Voldemort found out Severus was helping someone on the side of Light, even if it was only to help him keep his sanity come the full moon, Severus would have been killed on the spot. Severus must have known this, so why... just why?

Slowly, Remus let his fingers pull apart the wrapping around the package. Shaking, he grabbed his wand and waved it over it as he always did, checking for any danger. As always, there was not any. Remus sighed, before opening the lid.

"What's this?" Remus whispered. Inside there seemed to be more then one potion and a note. Severus had never, ever wrote a note before to explain to Remus why he sent the potion. Why had he had done so this time?

With trembling fingers, Remus picked up the white stationery. He sucked in his breath when he was overwhelmed by Severus's scent coming off the contents of the package.

On the note were a few words. _Seven. Tap. Wolf._

Confused, Remus tried to figure out some meaning to those words. Then he let out a short puff of air. It was so simple. Somehow Severus had put a charm on the paper that would only be reviled by a werewolf if he tapped the paper seven times.

"Probably with a wand," Remus muttered. "Severus... trying to be clever... What are you playing at?"

Grabbing his wand again, Remus gently tapped the paper, while counting out loud. "... Seven."

With a yell of surprise, Remus stumbled a few steps back, nearly dropping the paper and his wand. A voice he knew all too well was now speaking.

"Lup... Remus... you're the only one I can trust to send this to, and trust that you will do your everything to confirm if what I say is true or not...." Severus's voice became hushed for a long moment and when he started to talk again, he actually sounded afraid. Severus never sounded _afraid._ "Albus..." Severus's voice cracked. "He was terminal, dying already as can be confirmed surely if the healers did their job right when they found his... body," Severus's voice sounded unlike Remus had ever heard it before. He sounded guilty, afraid and most of all, he sounded like he was in gut wrenching pain.

"I am the most hated man, even more hated then The Dark Lord for what I did to Albus... How can I prove I only did what had to be done?"

_He sounds like a broken man, not at all like the sarcastic man I knew. Remus thought. What does he mean?_

"Inside the package is of course your wolfsbane potion... and something else that I wouldn't trust with just anyone, let alone a Gryffindor," Severus laughed bitterly, the hostility that would have once been in his voice no longer there. "I do trust you... It's much too late to say so, and God knows I'm mental for admitting it..." Severus sighed. "Watch it and then decide what you think of me."

Remus picked up the vial that was not the wolfsbane potion, carefully inspecting it. With a gasp, he nearly dropped it when he saw the shimmery strands inside the vial. "Severus's memories." He knew watching these would be hard, but he had to know what Severus wanted him to see.

* * *

"Stupid Gryffindor! Watch where you're going!" Severus heard one of his housemates yell toward the timid Remus. From around the corner, the fifteen year old watched. He became angry when his fellow Slytherin pushed Remus roughly.

 _Only I can tease Remus!_ Severus thought, almost in a protective way a sibling would think about another sibling when they were being picked on by someone else. Though the way Severus felt for Remus was not what a brother would feel for another.

With a smirk, Severus pulled out his wand and sent a curse toward the unaware bully. He crumpled to the ground. Severus grinned when Remus looked down at him in confusion, before bending down to check if the Slytherin was okay.

 _Of course he's worried,_ Severus thought almost fondly. _Stop thinking like that!_ He cursed himself.

* * *

Severus cried into his arms as Albus Dumbledore gently patted the boy on his shoulder. "Severus, my dear boy. I know you're troubled. It will get better I promise."

Looking up, Severus flushed. He only ever broke down in front of the old wizard. Dumbledore was like his father. Severus only showed his emotions around him. He did not trust anyone else, did not want anyone to think of him as weak.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Remus tried to kill me!" Severus yelled. "H-his friends told me to go to the Whomping Willow and follow the path found inside the secret entrance... Remus... Remus was..."

"My dear boy, do you really believe he would try to kill anyone? I know you must be shocked by what you have learned, but I ask you, nay, I beg you, keep this info to yourself."

"He betrayed me!" Severus yelled, though he knew even as he spoke it that it was not true. It was stupid to think someone betrayed him when they did not even know he would care about being betrayed in the first place. Severus kept his emotions locked tightly underneath a hard mask and a sharp tongue.

* * *

"Please Severus," Albus begged. He reached out and grasped the man's hands into his. "You must agree with this. It's the only way to save Draco's life, and to allow Harry to defeat Voldemort."

Severus growled. "I won't!" He pulled his hands out of Albus's, feeling guilty when the old man grunted in pain.

"I'm already dying," Albus said, holding up his shriveled hand. "You know it's true."

Angry tears clouded Severus's vision. "Albus, you can't ask me to do such a thing... You're the only..." He would not finish. He looked away and glared at the wall.

"I'm flattered you feel this way about me, Severus, but I beg you. My death is going to happen whether either of us want it. Make the unbreakable vow with Narcissa. Do it for me, do it for Draco and do it for the end of Voldemort.

* * *

Severus stood over the trembling form of Albus. _I don't want to be here, anywhere but here,_ Severus thought as he looked down at the only man he had truly cared for... no, he knew that was not true, but there was no sense in thinking about that now.

"Please Severus."

The Death Eaters laughed. They thought the old man was begging for his life to be spared, though Severus knew Albus well enough to know, he was begging for the exact opposite.

A look of disgust washed over Severus's face, disgust in his self for what he had gotten into.

"Advada Karvada!"

* * *

Severus grasped Draco's hand, pulling the blonde through Hogwarts. Everyone called to him for help, not knowing what he had just done, thinking he still on their side. _I am on your side, though you will never believe that again,_ Severus thought, as he shot out curses toward the other Death Eaters. Each side thought he was fighting for them. Severus knew that Potter was behind them, and he knew differently... even if he did not know the real truth.

 _Remus,_ Severus thought, seeing the werewolf fighting with two other Death Eaters. Remus did not stand a chance. He saw the fatigue in his eyes... _Remus._.. nobody knew but he and Albus that he had always thought of the Gryffindor by his first name. Severus tossed the killing curse toward one man Remus was fighting with. None of the people on the side of Light would ever use a curse such as that, and it gave Severus a nasty taste to have to do it... he was changed. But he did it... for Remus.

Tugging on Draco's hand, Severus ran out onto Hogwarts grounds, shooting up the spells that would dissipate the wards protecting the school from apperiating on grounds.

"MURDERER!" Severus heard Potter yell.

Actually feeling guilt for him, he knew Potter felt for Albus the same way he did, Severus threw curses behind him, though missing on purpose. He had to keep this up. The Dark Lord had to believe he was on their side for Albus's plan to work.

* * *

"You have betrayed me!" Voldemort yelled down at a barely breathing Severus. "I will let you lay here and think about what you have done, think about your upcoming death and think about how I am murdering all those you care about," The snake eyed man snorted. "Thinking about how they hate you! They will always think you betrayed them."

Severus grunted, blood pouring out of his lips. He watched as Voldemort sent up wards around the Shrieking Shack so that he would not be able to leave. _As if I could even walk if I wanted to_ , Severus thought sarcastically.

After all this time, The Dark Lord had finally caught him in the act of helping someone on the Light side... What more, it had been Potter, an even bigger betrayal to He Who Must Not Be Named.

Two Death Eaters, including himself had happened on Potter during the final battle. During the whole battle, Severus had been cursing Voldemort's men, both sides unaware. When they met Potter, Severus paled. Without even pausing to think, he had raised his wand and cursed the two Death Eaters, and then turned to Potter.

"I am sorry, though you will never know it," He said, before preforming a memory charm on the boy.

Voldemort had been watching, Severus now realized.

* * *

Severus gasped when he felt the wards around him starting to shatter. He knew that meant one thing. Potter... Harry had done it. _Too late for me though,_ he thought, as his eyes closed.

Hours later, Severus opened his eyes. "Ah!" He yelled. His whole body was on fire. It felt like every bone was broken, but he was still alive. "Ahh!" Severus yelled again, this time for a different reason. He let bitter, angry tears fall from his eyes, something he had not allowed himself to do since he had caused the death of Lily and James Potter.

The Dark Lord was dead, Albus was dead....

Albus had been right, their plan worked, but at what cost? The greatest wizard of all time was never going to smile again, his eyes would never crinkle in mischief, he would never eat one of those disgusting Muggle lemon drops again, never would the future witches and wizards meet anyone as great as Albus.

Now, Severus knew he was alone, truly alone. Albus had been the last person he had, who he admitted to loving, though there had been one other person he had cared about, who would always believe he had been betrayed.

 _Remus,_ Severus thought, _but_ _is_ _he dead?_

* * *

Joy, happiness... Severus was not used to those emotions, though he felt them, even at a time such as this, even as every witch and wizard was on the look out for him. Sitting in his Muggle home, his hideout, Severus watched news on the Telly.

Staring back at him was Remus Lupin, very much alive. He and many others were being congratulated for catching a murderous traitor, and for putting an end to cult-like killings. The Muggle Prime Minster, who knew the truth of what had really happened took turns shaking hands. Severus watched as he shook Remus's hand, and then Harry's.

 _I feared you were dead._ Severus saw the weakness and pain in Remus's eyes, knowing it was due to his upcoming transformation. Not even thinking of the consequences, Severus went down to the cellar and started to brew the wolfsbane potion.

 _I'm going to tell you the truth for the first time in my life,_ Severus thought.

* * *

 

Remus came out of the last memory so abruptly, that he fell backward, falling on the ground. His backside hurt, but not as much as the pain he felt in his heart.

“Severus didn’t betray us after all,” he whispered. “And what’s more...”

He had a hard time bringing the next words to his lips, because it still seemed so unreal.

_He had feelings for me, too._

“No has… he has feelings for me.” The memories even showed Remus that Severus killed a Death Eater to save his life.

“I am alive because of him.”

He did not know if the wizarding world would take Severus back with open arms, or if the Ministry would clear the charges against him, considering the circumstances.

_Now what?_


End file.
